This invention relates to identification of parameters for switched reluctance electric machines. More particularly, the invention relates to identification of the resistance and/or inductance for a switched reluctance electric machine.
The success of a high-performance controller for a switched reluctance motor mostly depends the a priori knowledge of the machine parameters. Not knowing the machine parameters is a common problem for all electric motor driven actuators. However, the problem becomes more acute in systems employing switched reluctance motors (SRMs). The controllability and performance of an SRM depends on the detailed knowledge about the machine parameters such as phase resistance, flux-current-angle (also denoted λ-i-θ), torque-flux-angle (also denoted T-λ-θ) and torque-current-angle (also denoted T-i-θ) characteristics. Moreover, for mass-produced drives, the problem becomes more severe in that the parameters vary from machine to machine.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide a means for identification of parameters in switched reluctance motors for mass production.